The present invention relates to a 2-cycle internal combustion engine which operates with a liquefied gas fuel such as LPG, butane and so forth.
Known 2-cycle internal combustion engines which operate with a gas such as a liquefied gas incorporates, as is the case of engines which operates with gasoline, a sparking plug mounted on each cylinder to project into the combustion chamber and capable of igniting the gaseous fuel in the combustion chamber.
These known 2-cycle internal combustion engines which operate with a gas fuel suffers from a problem in that the weight is increased and the production cost is high due to the provision of a magneto provided in the ignition circuit.